


I Don't Smoke

by Kill_Your_Darlings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, probably?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Your_Darlings/pseuds/Kill_Your_Darlings
Summary: hey idk what this is? Im just really in the star wars mood n i feel like hux needs more love lmao. hopefully i'll write more soon
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey idk what this is? Im just really in the star wars mood n i feel like hux needs more love lmao. hopefully i'll write more soon

Being called to the Supreme Leader’s ‘ _boudoir_ ’ as it was quietly referred to was becoming a regular occurrence for you. You had grown to expect it by now. It came with your job, what with being an agent for the First Order. Agent, the title was laughable. You were a glorified assassin who was called upon when Snoke didn’t want to overwhelm his golden boy, Kylo Ren. 

Kylo was currently being personally addressed by the Supreme Leader. Snoke didn't seem all too pleased with his recent training session with the Sith. Kylo, being the petulant boy that he was, had the gall to answer Snoke back a handful of times. As their own conversation was going on you kept your gaze trained on the reflective black floor of the throne room, wincing at every word Kylo dared to speak in retaliation. Snoke hadn't gotten round to addressing yourself just yet and you were praying that Kylo didn’t tip him over the edge. 

‘ _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up_.’ You willed over and over in your mind, and didn't even care if Kylo could hear you or not. A small part of you wished he had heard and just fucking listened for once. 

“General,” Snoke suddenly said, interrupting Kylo who was mid argument and ignoring him. Kylo thankfully took it as his queue to shut up. At least he wasn’t a complete idiot. 

Upon the mention of his title the man beside you seemed to stand even taller if possible. General Hux wasn’t an idiot, the polar opposite in fact. He was so clever it was downright _concerning._ Again, as Snoke addressed the man you kept your eyes glued to the glossy floor. You were trying to make your time in his presence as easy as possible for your own sake. However, when Hux began to speak you found your gaze subconsciously drifting up to him.

It was no wonder Hux had made his way to the very top of the First Order. His voice was cold and sure, and he had definitely mastered the skill of commanding a room with his words. He didn't sound defensive as Kylo had, and he wasn't intimidated like you would be. He was confident and spoke with purpose which even you had to admit, despite your unsavory feelings for the man, it was admirable. 

He was handsome, you thought, as you stared at his side profile. Dominance suited him well, making him a perfect fit for his role as General. On looks alone you would be head over heels for the man, but you’d always thought personality played a large role in attraction. Perhaps in some men, you’d be willing to overlook a slightly sour personality in favour of an attractive face. But Hux was different. He had committed far too many atrocities for someone to simply ignore. Not even his fiery red hair, nor his intoxicating blue eyes could save him from his sins. 

As you stood there and remembered all the terrible things Hux had done you suddenly felt a wave of nausea and guilt for finding him handsome in the first place. It was enough to snap yourself out of your trance and you quickly turned your gaze to your black boots. You waited like this, until it was finally your turn to be called.

As Snoke spoke to you, you forced yourself to look at him. You hated doing it, his appearance alone was enough to freak you out, never mind his reputation. But you had to, you couldn't risk your lack of eye contact being mistaken for a lack of respect. He was recounting details of the latest mission you had just completed, and it was easy for you to nod along in agreement as he spoke. You breathed a premature sigh of relief at the thought that this would be a pretty easy meeting for you to get through. Premature of course being the key word. 

“And you decided to leave his slave alive, yes?” Snoke questioned you. With this question his tone had shifted from casual to borderline sinister. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” You managed to answer through clenched jaw. You felt your whole body tense up. There was a pause, and you realised he was looking for an explanation. “She didn't see my face, and she was in the other room when I killed our target. To go and hunt her down could have jeopardized the mission, and would have been a waste of my time.” you quickly answered and held your breath as you tried to gage his reaction. 

“I see.” Snoke broke the tense silence. I felt both Kylo’s and Hux’s gaze burning on me, but I didn’t dare look away from Snoke. He spoke again; “tell me, (Y/N), do you consider the progress of the First Order to be a ‘ _waste of your time_ ’?”

“O-Of course not.” You stuttered slightly, trying to sound as sincere as you were physically capable of.

“That’s what I thought.” Snoke hummed, sitting back in his throne. “When your father handed you over to the First Order in exchange for your planet’s safety I was under the impression that you would execute any task I set in its totality. I’m sure you understand the fragility of this agreement. In the future, for your planet’s, your family’s, and your own sake, I expect you to not be as careless as you have been.” With every word Snoke said his voice grew more and more malignant, causing the colour to drain from your cheeks and you to wince in fear.

"Of course, Supreme Leader. My deepest apologies.” You said, bowing low for extra measure. When you returned to your full height you saw Snoke smile in a most ugly manner. You managed to keep your expression neutral. 

Despite the tense atmosphere, the three of you seemed to relax just a little bit with the thought that the meeting was practically over. All you wanted to do was get out of there as quickly as possible, hop in your ship and go somewhere far away for a little while. However, Snoke always seemed to find a way to put something in between yourself and your happiness.

“There is one more matter I wish to discuss.” He said, and this sentence instantly set you all back on edge. You noticed he had now shifted his gaze from Kylo to yourself and the General. “It is a necessary importance that we maintain a strong and united outward image if we are to garner support for the Order. It would seem a wedding is always a good way to call positive attention to us. That is why our General and our _Princess_ will be married.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I actually wrote another chapter? I promise there will be more hux content in the next one

The concept of an arranged marriage was not one that was completely alien to you. Your family actually had a history of mostly successful arranged marriages, and in your younger years you had accepted your circumstances. Although, when your father practically sold you to the First Order you just assumed that any marriage prospects your family had lined up for you were out the window. You couldn't imagine many dignitaries wanting the hand of an assassin, yet you had just been told that you were to marry the highest ranking man in perhaps the whole galaxy. 

Snoke barley gave you enough time to process the news before he adjourned the meeting. By force of habit the three of you left the throne room with haste. Once outside, you barely noticed Kylo’s exit as he shot off down one of the many corridors of the Supremacy, his black robes flowing in chase. It left Hux and yourself paused in front of one another. Your left hand went and grabbed a fistful of your own hair, pushing it back up from your face. The shock of the news had given you too much adrenaline, and you had to channel your energy into something. Your eyes darted around your surroundings as you heard Snoke’s words over in your head again, and for a brief moment your gaze landed on Hux. 

You’d never seen Hux without his composure, and you probably would have marvelled at the sight had you not been so preoccupied with your own thoughts. He looked paler than usual as he stood frozen to his spot, his eyes cast down and his fingers drummed against his arm as his mind raced with thoughts. ‘ _ He doesn’t seem pleased with the news’ _ you caught yourself thinking and your heartbeat quickened. Of course he wouldn’t be pleased, you certainly weren’t. It’s not like the two of you got along. You tolerated one another at best. So  _ why _ did his reaction bother you?

Hux looked up and his eyes met yours. The second they did the two of you were eager to look away and your eyes darted to a control panel on the wall beside you. You felt heat rising to your cheeks and desperately tried to will your blush away, cursing over and over in your head. When you felt confident that you’d suppressed your blush enough you chanced a glance back at the General, who, to your slight relief seemed to be in a similar state. You heard him draw an audible breath.

“Believe me, I am just as stunned as yourself.” Hux admitted. You were impressed at how even his tone was and you weren’t confident you could match it. “I didn’t think the Supreme Leader would be so involved as to orchestrate a marriage between us.”

Your throat felt dry and so you attempted to swallow before you spoke. “We’re idiots.” You said flatly, and for a moment a look of offence crossed Hux’s features. You went on. “How could we be so naive? Of  _ course _ he would do something like this. He needs to control every aspect of the First Order, including our personal lives.” As you spoke you realised just how angry you were at the situation. Yet again, Snoke had taken away more of your freedom. He was chipping away at it and all you can do is comply. You had never spoken badly about Snoke to anyone. You kept all your ill opinions of him to yourself for your own sake, yet here you were voicing them to Hux of all people. You quickly snapped your mouth shut in regret. 

Hux sighed deeply, raising his hand to his temple. “Nothing good will arise from complaining.” He said, and you felt as though he was addressing you as if he were addressing a child. You resented him for it. 

“Well then I have nothing good to say.” You spoke definitively, and didn’t even wait for his response before you spun and headed in the opposite direction, down the corridor and to your ship. Hux’s presence had suddenly become suffocating to you.

Your belongings were moved into your new room on the Supremacy within the week. You were relieved to learn that you had your own separate chamber from Hux for the time being. Just until you got used to everything. The change hadn’t fully sunk in yet so you let your favourite maid, Jasmille, oversee and organise everything. You had been informed that the evening of the first day of your new life was to be spent at a sort of engagement party. You had to check whether you’d heard the man correctly when he told you about it. The First Order never really struck you as the celebratory type. 

You took a seat on the edge of your new bed and ran your fingers over the sheets. They felt delightful to your dismay. You were in the mood to cause a fuss, yet everything about your new room had been flawless, from the large ensuite, to the immaculate state of the room. Groaning in exasperation you lay down across your bed and huffed at the ceiling. 

“This gown is so beautiful, you’re going to look wonderful in it.” Jasmille remarked as she was pressing the silk to make sure there were no creases.

“I don’t want to go.” You whined in response. “Its so stupid! The man hasn’t even given me a ring yet.” You pouted, rolling onto your stomach you looked at your bare left hand.

“Well you’ve barely given him the chance.” Jasmille scoffed now. “Every chance you have you’ve avoided him.”

“Because I hate him.” You said adamantly, and sat up so quickly that your head spun a moment. “I don’t know how I’m going to get through this night.” Your groaned, and as you did so, your gaze landed on a glass drinks cabinet against one of the walls in your room. “I suppose a drink could help me take the edge off.” You made up the excuse for yourself and had already begun heading to the cabinet. 

You were pleased to see it was fully stocked with some of the finest liquors in the galaxy. You weren't too picky about which drink you had, so you reached for a brightly coloured orange bottle and poured yourself a shot. After knocking it back you decided you were ready to get dressed. 

You sat passively as Jasmille and another one of your maids, Vyri, dressed you and styled your hair. You tried not to think too much, you had been doing a lot of thinking over the past week and it was only sending you into a depressive spiral. The compliments your maids showered you with when you were finally dressed were not enough to lift your spirits. 

Throughout the whole process of getting you dressed they were filing your head with reassurances that tonight would be good, and that you should try to enjoy yourself, but you were very skeptical of their words. You were just going to aim to get through the night without murdering your fiancé. You decided that the best way to accomplish this goal was to have one more drink before you left. ‘ _ For the nerves _ ’, you told yourself. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time you arrived, the party was full of members of the First Order, all dressed in formal attire. You were grateful for the crowded room as it meant your entrance was barely noticed. You had assumed Hux was already there, (he’d probably never been late a day in his life) and you weren’t sure if you were ready to talk to him just yet. 

On the other hand though, who  _ could _ you talk to? As your eyes scanned the room, you barely recognised anyone. Although you worked for the First Order you didn't feel too involved with them. When you were sent out on missions it was often alone, occasionally a security droid would be sent with you but that was it. You only visited headquarters when Snoke summoned you, and even then your time was spent with Hux and Kylo. Captain Phasma had greeted you at your ship a few times but your interactions never went beyond a formal hello. 

“So you’ve finally decided to show up.” 

You turned and were startled by Kylo Ren’s presence. You’d only seen him a handful of times without his mask so it took a second to actually recognise him. “I’m sorry, did I keep you waiting?” You asked with a hint of sarcasm to your tone. 

“No, but _ your General _ has been getting antsy. I don't believe he enjoys being stood up, especially at his own engagement party.” Kylo said, and you followed your gaze across the room to where Hux was. He seemed to be in deep conversation with a few other men although you noticed the incessant tapping of his foot as he listened. 

“He worries too much.” You commented, it was just one of his many qualities that you found annoying. 

As soon as Hux had clocked you speaking with the bane of his entire existence, you saw him quickly excuse himself from the conversation and make his way over to you. You drew a breath in preparation and subconsciously smoothed out your dress.

“Princess,” Hux greeted you using your formal title, taking your hand and bringing it to his lips in one swift motion.

He pressed a light kiss to your knuckles, as was the custom. He’d greeted you like this before, you remembered, it was on your first meeting with him. But this time you felt ridiculously more awkward about it now he was your fiancé. His lips had barely grazed your skin before you were pulling your hand away, using a passing server holding a tray of champagne flutes as your excuse. You reached for a flute and quickly brought it to your lips before Hux had even stood up properly again. 

“Good evening, General.” You quietly greeted him over your glass, and you swore you heard Kylo snigger at the whole introduction.

Hux must have caught it as well as he shot a glare towards the Sith. “Do you mind?” 

“No.” Kylo answered with a slight smirk. 

“I’d like a moment alone with my fianceé.” Hux elaborated through gritted teeth now. 

When he referred to you as his fianceé it made your heart rate spike. Perhaps it was because the first time he’d addressed you as such aloud. It made everything seem very real. You took another sip of your drink. 

“Of course.” Kylo eventually obliged, leaving without so much as a goodbye as he often did. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Hux began, clearing his throat nervously. 

“Did I really have an option?” You snapped automatically in response. You found it difficult to control your attitude when you were in a bad mood and simply stared up at Hux. ‘ _ Had he always been so tall?’ _ You quickly thought to yourself. 

Hux huffed irritably at your comment and quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was eavesdropping on your conversation, which was fast turning into bickering. He was overly concerned about his personal image and suddenly you felt a small pang of guilt for having snapped at him. He was trying to be polite and amicable. It was more than what you were giving him. You realised that you were likely in the exact same situation, trapped in an unwanted engagement, of course Hux was only trying to make it bearable. 

You pushed your feelings of disdain for the man down, and softened your expression. “You look very handsome this evening, General.” You forced yourself to compliment him, changing your tone to a lighter one.

He was taken aback by your sudden change in mood, and for the briefest of moments, his pale cheeks dusted a light shade of pink before he quickly regained his composure. Briefly, he studied your gaze, trying to figure out just where that swing came from. “Thank you. You look lovely as always.” He settled with complimenting you.

His words had made you genuinely smile and you noted that it was one of the only times he had done so. It was the ‘ _ as always _ ’ that got you. It was unexpected and uncharacteristically tender. It was enough to ignite a small flame of hope within you. Hope, that this arrangement could actually one day turn out to be cordial. 

“I do want to speak with you of course, about the subject of our engagement. You see, it is not exactly common knowledge that this whole thing was arranged by the Supreme Leader. The point is for our marriage to look natural. I gather now that you understand how we should behave in public around one another.” Hux spoke to you in a quiet voice, and as if he were briefing his staff.

And just like that, any warm feelings that were beginning to grow for the General were suddenly quashed. You had mistakenly believed his compliment to be sincere, of course now you realised it was just part of the act. 

As if on queue, your acting skills were soon to be tested. A tall woman you didn’t recognise, with cropped golden hair, was making her way through the crowd towards the two of you. Hux had noticed her too and stepped so he was standing beside you now, your bare arm rested lightly on his dark suit jacket. 

“Phasma, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Hux greeted smoothly as the woman came to a stop in front of you.

Phasma, your eyes widened slightly in recognition. This was the infamous Captain Phasma who stood before you. She was dramatically different now, in her blue formal attire than to the shiny chrome Stormtrooper armour you had only ever seen her in before.

“Pardon the interruption, I only wanted to offer my congratulations.” She said politely with an ever so formal bow of her head.

You managed to smile at her as Hux extended a thank you from the both of you. Her offer of congratulations seemed to have encouraged other members of the First Order to do the same. The two of you were soon bombarded by well wishes from all directions. You took turns in thanking people, and somewhere between the many introduction Hux was conducting for you, his arm had slipped comfortably around your waist. Although you were certain it was only for show, it did nothing to calm your increasing nerves, so you dealt with them the way you had been doing for the entire evening. You finished your champagne. 

During one of the many introductions, a brave man asked why the two of you hadn’t danced yet, gesturing towards the dance floor filled by couples waltzing happily with one another for effect. You wished you had bothered to remember the man’s name so you could add it to the list in your head of people you wanted to fucking bludgeon. What a godawful question. A one neither you or Hux, when put on the spot, could not come up with a reasonable response to. 

Hux moved and extended his open hand out to yourself. The man you wanted to end happily plucked the empty champagne flute from you hard freeing up your grip. 

“Thank you.” You managed to smile at him through clenched teeth before you turned back to Hux and reluctantly took his hand. 

You followed him out onto the floor and settled in an empty space surrounded by other couples,  _ real _ couples who were dancing purely for the enjoyment of it. You felt a small wave of jealousy course through you as you watched them for a short second. Hux held you at your waist, and you placed a hand on his tall shoulder, he took your other hand in his and you began to waltz to the music. 

As the two of you waltzed you thought about how grateful you were, that in your younger years your mother and father had forced you to take lessons. It meant that you were able to get through all the steps perfectly despite now being very tipsy. Muscle memory really was wonderful. Hux’s own unexpected skill in dancing also managed to impress you. You wondered when and why he had learned, he certainly didn’t strike you as the dancing type. You also caught yourself wondering just what fragrance he was wearing. The smell was strong and intoxicating which suited him perfectly. 

As you were getting carried away by your thoughts of Hux, how could you not pay attention to the strong grip he had on your waist. Instead of restrictive, you found it comforting and secure. Sure, you could definitely chalk it up to stiffness, but the more you danced, the harder the alcohol you had consumed was hitting you. Rather unfortunately, you found that you were a romantic drunk. All it took was a few glasses and a few spins on the dance floor to make you light headed. Before you knew it, you were craving what the other couples around you had. You were so desperate for it that, in that moment as Hux held you, you were almost willing a spark of  _ something _ between the two of you. 

But soon, the song had come to an end, and you had fulfilled your duty of dancing with your fiancé. He released you from his grip and you followed him off the floor. You felt the absence of his hands around your waist more than you’d care to admit. You decided you needed a break and took a seat at the nearest empty table you saw. Annoyingly, Hux followed your lead and took the seat beside you wordlessly. That's why, when another server came around with a full tray of drinks, again you didn’t hesitate to take one. 

You spent the remainder of your night sitting with Hux. People you didn't recognise continued to greet and congratulate you and soon you weren't drinking for your nerves, but instead out of sheer boredom. You knew Hux wasn't going to ask you for another dance so you resigned yourself to mindless conversation. 

When the rare moment arose where you and Hux had a moment to yourselves, Hux didn’t allow you to sit in silence like you had wanted. 

“How much have you had?” He snapped quietly at you, looking at your empty glass. 

“Too much.” You admitted casually, lolling your head up to look at him. 

“Your highness, a top up?” A server interjected, holding a ready bottle in his hands.

You automatically held your glass out to be filled when Hux caught your arm, lowering it.

“She’s alright, thank you.” Hux declined on your behalf, staring at you.

You narrowed your eyes at him as the server walked away and pulled your arm away from his touch. “You don’t speak for me.” You told him louder than you probably should have.

“Shush.” He hissed. You watched him think for a moment. “I’m taking you back to your room.” He decided on saying. 

You scoffed. “I can take myself thank you very much.” You sneered, and got to your feet. However, when you stood you realised you were much dizzier than you had first thought, and couldn’t help but sway slightly. 

“You can barely stand.” Hux rebuked, and quickly got to his feet. He came around and took your arm to steady your balance. Reluctantly, your clasped your hands around his upper arm. For a second you silently admired how firm it felt before you remembered you were mad at him. He began to lead you away from the party. 

You did little to protest now, instead you just focused on putting one foot in front of the other as a wave of nausea flooded you. Cool air hit your face when you exited out into the empty corridor and it helped to sober you up the tiniest bit. 

“Can you  _ please  _ fuck off.” You tried again, this time remembering your manners. 

“No. I couldn’t possibly leave you alone when you’re in this state. My morals wouldn't allow it.” He said, beginning to march you back to your quarters. 

“Your morals.” You repeated, laughing mockingly for a moment. 

He only sighed in response, which almost disappointed you. Your intentions had been to provoke him, you wanted an argument, but he was choosing to act above it all. It meant the journey back to your room was spent in silence, all the way up to the point where he keyed in your code for you. The door slid open and your groaned as he lead you into your room.

“I'm back now, you can leave me.” You protested for the third time, feeling nauseous once more. You really didn't want to vomit in front of him. Although drunk out of your mind, there was still a part of you that wanted to keep some of your dignity. 

“Would you just let me help you?” He asked softly. 

It was an unfamiliar tone from the General, which put you on guard. “Why? We’re not in public anymore. You don’t have to pretend to be the loving fiancé.” You said bitterly. 

“Because I want to, (Y/N), is that really so hard to comprehend?” 

You thought about it for a moment, and then didn't answer him. Instead you turned your back on him and gathered your hair over your shoulder. “You can undo my dress for me, and then I don’t need any more help.” You spoke quietly.

There was a pause before you felt his cold hand at the base of your spine. He pulled the zip of your dress down slowly, exposing your skin to the cool air and to him. As he did you took a slow intake of breath and pressed the fabric tight against your chest to keep it up. When he was done, he wordlessly took a step back.

“Good night General.” You bid him definitively, without turning back around to look at him. 

“Good night, Princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i kinda rushed this soz, but I'm seeing the new star wars tonight yee yee im ready to cry


End file.
